


Compliance

by bloodandarrows



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Yanderes - Freeform, prompt from tumblr, the junkers are keeping the reader hostage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandarrows/pseuds/bloodandarrows





	Compliance

Thin streams of light filtered through the wooden slits of floorboards above you, casting a dusty haze throughout the tiny cell that was now your home. Sniffling, you brought your knees to your chest as dry tears rolled down your cheeks. You were incredibly tired… You slept for as long as you possibly could, being only able to tell if it was night or day by the thin slights of light overhead. As you lifted your arms to cover your face, the soft rattle of the chains around your thin wrists clanked on the floor as you wept. It hurt.. so badly. Hunger thundered through your now weak body like a jackhammer. It was hardly like you could sleep properly during the day anyway - overtime you shut your eyes, the memories of your kidnapping flooded into your memory.

It had only just grown dark outside when the two men appeared, the sun setting a crimson rust over your hometown as you walked back to your apartment. Tired and exhausted from your long day at work, you had your headphones plugged in as you marched on. Little did you know, that with every step you took, there was beaten-up red jeep driving behind you. As you paused on the sidewalk, fumbling around in your bag for your keys, that’s when the hands grabbed you. Screaming, you wriggled and sobbed as the sight of a ridiculously tall man grinned down at you as a strong grip held you in place from behind. That’s when it all went black…

When you awoke, there were shackles on your wrists and ankles and sandbags beneath your feet. Fear paralyzed your body when two shadowed figures stepped into the streaked light. “Aw, finally you’re awake!” a childlike voice giggled as the slightly shorter man crept up to you. Hooking your jaw under his hand, his hazel eyes flashed with glee as he examined your face. Spluttering in shock, you attempted to wriggle away from him, but his vice-like grip on your jaw kept you in place. The man’s curled lips only extended as he saw the fear in your eyes, which was quickly followed by an insane giggle which bubbled from his throat. “Cor, yer a pretty one ain’t cha?”.

With a shriek, he was violently pulled away from you by a huge hand. Frowning through the darkness, you managed to make out that that hand belonged to the other man, who was incredibly… well massive. “Jamison, behave” he sighed as he finally let go of the man who was squirming. Rubbing his arm, the man you assumed to be Jamison pouted and glared up at the taller man for a split second before his gaze turned back to rest on you. “Wh-who the fuck are you?” you managed to splutter, as your blood pulsed violently through your veins. The smaller man seemed to find this hilarious, puffing his chest out and extending his arms, he tilted his head back before announcing “Junkrat and Roadhog!!!” at the top of his lungs proudly.

Wincing at his harsh voice, you screwed your face up, attempting to not let your fear get the better of you. “Never heard of you” you spat in fake confidence. Junkrat’s smile dropped instantly at this before he practically ran towards you, stick a finger up as he growled. “Listen ‘ere missy, you’re ours now. Ya better start treating us with respect. Ain’t that right Roadie?”. With a soft grunt of agreement, Roadhog nodded before tossing a can at you. Before the can could smash into the floor, scattering the contents everywhere, Junkrat caught it effortlessly in his robotic hand. “Now” he smiled once more, peeling back the can’s lid, “We’ve got some din-dins here for our little sheila, so you better eat up!”.

Curling your nose up in disgust at the canned food, you swatted it away quickly as Junkrat brought it to your lips. Watching the food splatter across the floor, Junkrat’s jaw dropped before he shook his head and glared at you. Once friendly eyes narrowed before his hand suddenly reached out and pinned you by the neck against the cool wall. “Oh, I see how it is” he hissed maliciously, inching closer with every second until you could feel his breath tickling your cheek. “If you wanna play that game, we can play too…”. Suddenly releasing his grip on you, you fell to the floor coughing violently as you tried to breathe again.

Glancing up through the strands of hair that fell infant of your face, you watched as Junkrat sneered over at you. “We’ll see how long you can go without food then eh?” he muttered as both men walked toward the bolted door, “Just remember… Until you can start behaving, you’ll be staying in here”.

Your stomach growled hungrily as you doubled over. You had no idea how long it had been since you last had food, but you knew if you didn’t eat something soon… you’d be in trouble. Crawling towards the door before you, you weakly banged on the doors with both fists as your voice cracked. “Ah… I.. Junkrat! Roadhog! Please I -“.

Almost throwing you backward, the door quickly opened before the tall mass of Roadhog stepped in. Arms crossed over his chest, his silent gaze watched over you. Crawling to your knees, you bowed your head in shame before wiping an escaping tear away from your cheek. Suddenly, you were greeted with sudden gentleness as Roadhog picked you up, cradling you in his arms as he undid your shackles. Blinking in surprise, you gasped as he carefully carried you from your tiny prison into the warm sunlight.

Squinting suddenly at the sudden change in lighting, the soft warmth of the outside world greeted you as Roadhog carried you into what looked like a kitchen. It was a little messy in parts, maps and junk covered one of the tables. As Roadhog placed you down on a squishy leather couch, he lifted one finger as he stared at you. “Wait here”. Nodding, you watched the man as he walked behind the kitchen counter and began to open various cupboards. Unlike his partner, Roadhog was rather quiet and although you were pretty certain you had heard him throttling Junkrat before, the big man was always slightly kinder to you.

As you grew lost in your thoughts, you jumped suddenly as the door was thrown open followed by the scrawny man who’s looked more burnt than usual. “Roaaadie, what’s for-“. Stopping mid-sentence, Junkrat gawped at you. Pointing a finger at you, his head slowly turned from you to face Roadhog in wonder. “Wait, what’s the sheila doing up here?”. Not bothering with replying, Roadhog ignored Jamison as he held a bowl in his hand. Placing the food onto the table, he pointed to a chair tucked behind the far side of the table. “Jamie, sit over there”.

“But?!”  
“Now”.

Grumbling, Junkrat stumbled across towards his seat. Throwing himself down, he crossed his skinny arms as his bottom lip jutted out almost comically. Normally you would have laughed at such a sight, but you couldn’t help but remind yourself that these men had KIDNAPPED you after all… and they were dangerous, right? Sitting down beside you, Roadhog rested the bowl on his knee as he lifted a fork to your lips. Frowning, you shuffled backward. What if he had poisoned it? You couldn’t trust him yet, then again you were pretty sure your stomach would concave on itself if you didn’t eat anything.

Noticing your reluctance, Roadhog set the fork down with a gentle sigh. Reaching for your, his large fingers ran gently across your cheek, examining your delicate jawbone before the pad of his finger traced across your bottom lip. Carefully pushing down, your mouth opened weakly as Roadhog rested his thumb against your lip. A soft grumble resonated from his chest at your obedience. Again, he lifted the fork to your mouth, this time sliding it carefully in and dropping the warm stew onto your tongue. From the first drop of food, you moaned softly in relief, which unknowingly to you, made a certain Junker who sat on his ‘special’ chair blush slightly. “Good girl” Roadhog murmured before feeding you another bite.


End file.
